Kane's Legacy
by Livvy4243
Summary: Ruby's Uncle is back in town with his favourite understudy and only daughter. When tensions are pulled taunt in front of beacon the reunion is even sweeter now that her cousin's back. But where have they been for the past 5 years?


**Hello, another idea I've been tossing around now. In celebration of Season 4 here's a really poorly written idea vomit!  
**

 ****

 **Kane (my OC) is super undeveloped and is real cringe at the moment, still trying to iron out the fundamentals of her weapon to.**

 **Please be patient with the writing and if anything is horrible feel free to roast me in the reviews:)**

* * *

Weiss and Winter paced towards the school grounds, the atlas soldiers accompanying them. "Hey. Yeah. I'm talking to you, Ice queen" a voice called down from behind them. Turning the two Schnees glared as two of their Atlas drones lay in pieces  
on the ground. Scattered around a girl and a man, the same man who had called out to the two with a slur. He had dark hair, red eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. He wore a white dress shirt, with black and red lining for the open collar,  
part of his chest was on display along with a small necklace. Long black pants hugged his legs and a long red cape hung from his neck, tattered and worn from frequent movement and travel.

Just behind him was a girl she had deep gray blue hair, a piece that covered one of her eyes and a waistlength pony tail. She wore a similar style shirt as the man but it stopped just past her ribs. A red sashhung around her hips,  
long black pants met beige combat boots at her had lightly tanned skin and lazy red eyes that matched the mans. She couldn't have been older than 20.

Weiss indignant, strutted up to the man, ignoring the smell of alcohol that assaulted her. "Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss began only to have the man place a hand on her head "Shh, shh, shh." He slurred "Not you."  
He pushed her head aside, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!'

"You." The man walked forwards. The girl behind him stood next to the still fuming Weiss and simply watched as the man shuffled further forwards. Weiss had begun making her way around towards her sister to get a better angle of who was messing  
with her sister.

"I saw that gody ship of yours in town… guess you're here too." The man said. "I'm standing right before you." Winter replied. The man squinted "So it would seem." He leaned back satisfied and let out analcohol fused huff.

"You realise you two just destroyed Atlas Military property soldiers."Winter snipped. The man took a step back placing a hand on his chest in faux shock"oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of sentient garbage." He complained,  
nudging one of the broken husks with a stepped forwards  
"I don't have time for your immature games Qrow." Winter said. Weiss stepped next to her sister "Wait? You two know each other?" She asked as she looked at the man.

"Geeze, you atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow said, the girl that arrived with him stood back with a rather exasperated look in her face."It's in the title." Winter replied, hand on hip.  
"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sell outs. Just like your boss." Qrow replied, squaring up. Winter glared "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."  
"Oh I've heard too. I heard old iron wood finally turned his back on Ospin."  
"Ospin?" Weiss asked. Winter pushed her sister back "Weiss, it's time for you to go."  
"Listen to big sister Weiss. She'll protect you, just like Atlas is gonna' protect all of us." Qrow stumbled back with raised arms.

Qrow took a step back and got into a more steady position. He paused and turned to look at the girl beside him "Kane, can you not stand so close to me." He muttered. His companion- now known as Kane raised an elegant eyebrow. "I haven't moved,  
old man. You're too drunk for this."

Qrow rolled his eyes "no such this as too drunk." With that he pulled out a flask and took a sip. "That's much better." He screwed the cap and went to tuck it away again. In front of him winter had readied herself.

"If you won't hold your tongue, I'll gladly remove it for you." Winter threatened, pulling out her blade. Qrow smirked tucked his flash away and flashed a grin."alright then," He flicked his hair back. "Come take it." Weiss flinched back  
as her sister launched into action, shooting forwards and attempting to stab Qrow. Qrow nimbly dodged each strike with ease, even drunk he had a certain clarity to his moves.

Bowing to dodge a horizontal blow, Winter slashed downwards, blade clashing against Qrows large sword on his back. Pulling it out, he got into a mock fight stance. Prodding at her blade Qrow spun and lashed out a strike, quickly forcing Winter  
back. The two engaged in fighting as Ruby rushed up to Weiss in the crowd surrounding the battle. "What's going on?!" Ruby asked. "some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss pointed to the battle. "Oh no! Who would do such a th-ATH  
is my uncle!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw the two fighting. "What?!"  
"Kick her butt uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled. Indignant Weiss yelled "Teach him respect Winter!" Engaging in the banter her team leader had initiated.

Kane watched the fight with mild interest- it was quite rare for her father to fight another human, other than grunts but they never really stood a chance. Rubble was heading straight for the crowd and Kane did little to stop it- these were beacon  
students. If they couldn't handle a bit of rubble what use where they as hunters and huntresses. An oddly feminine squawk sound from just beside her and she saw a kid get nailed in the stomach. She suppressed laughter at the students discomfort  
and continued to watch the fight as the two opponents quickly dragged the fight back to the centre of the circle, Qrow digging his blade into the stone to slow himself, once again standing by Kane's side. Kane unhappy with her current circumstance  
pushed her father away and he stumbled to the conte of the 'field'.

Unconcerned with the mans stumblingWinter sent small Ice birdssoaring towards the two. Seeing a more increasing necessity to protect the lesser students behind her Kane gripped the longblack box tucked by her side, triggers,  
switches and buttons covered the surface of the box and she flicked a few in a specific order. A long piece of solid string dispensed from the box as well as a handle at the ends of it. Gripping the larger handle Kane began spinning the makeshift  
whip and sent it out towards the small ice birds thatQrow would ignore and let slide past him. Kane whipped them out of the air with strategic swipes and whips.

After the attackQrow retaliated with a vertical slash that cut through the birds all the way to Winter who stood a good distance away. She deflected the blow but was sent backwards a few feet.

A magic circle appeared behind her and began spinning, while Qrow flicked his blade, the cogs near the hilt of the blade began to click and move, preparing to change the weapons from. With a loud snap Kane's weapon changed back into a box and  
resumed it's place on her hipas she stepped away from the Qrow.

Seconds later he retracted his untransformed bladeand motioned for Winter to attack. Winter shot forwards blade on a course for his neck, inches away from his jugular she stopped.  
"Schnee!" General Iron wood stood behind Winter, Penny just behind him. "General Ironwood, sir." Winter said as she turned and faced him. "What do you think you're doing?" Iron wood asked. "He started the altercations sir." Winter said. Kane stood  
next to Qrow, one hand on her hip as she watched the scene unfold. "That's actually not true. She attacked first" Qrow said. Kane inwardly shook her head, so childish. "Is that right?" Ironwood began, Penny's red head sticking out behind him.  
Winter looked down ashamed. "And you two. What are you doing here, with her?" Ironwood asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Qrow retorted, all but pointing to the girl behind Ironwood's back.

Just as Iron wood went to retort, Ospin spoke up, ever present mug in hand. "Now, now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum. That I can assure you has better seating and popcorn." Ospin said, Glynda  
stepped forwards "Break it up everyone. We will take care of this mess."

Ironwood glanced at Winter adjusting his tie before turning away from Qrow "Let's go." Winter, Penny, Ironwood and the Atlas bots all turned and left. Just as Penny was leaving she and Ruby waved to each other.  
Kane turned to Qrow, "that went well, didn't it?" she remarked with a smirk. Qrow didn't get to reply as Ruby leapt at him, latching onto his arm "Uncle Qrow!" she grinned up at him from his arm "hi." Qrow raised his arm, Ruby hanging onto it  
as she was lifted. "Ahh! It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"  
"nope." He replied with a grin, ruffling her hair. "Qrow. A word please." Ospin called. Ruby slipped from the mans arm as he dropped it. Qrow leaned down and whispered "I think I'm in trouble."  
Ruby shrugged "You did kind of tear up our courtyard." Qrow smiled "Yeah, I guess I did. Catch ya' later, kid." He raised a fist and the two bumped fist. Qrow started walking away. "Wait where's Kane?" Ruby called, Qrow gestured in her general  
direction. "She's over there. Kane, I'll be back!" He waved before following Oswin and Glynda.  
Kane smiled at her youngest cousin. "Kane!" Ruby yelled throwing herself at her cousin, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. "You've gotten so big Ruby! I haven't seen you since you were what? 10?" Kane asked as she looked at Ruby. "Yeah! You  
and Uncle Qrow were gone for ages!"

Weiss walked over "And suddenly your recklessness makes sense." Ruby nudged her shoulder "You're just mad cause he whooped butt." Weiss rolled her eyes "that was a draw at best." Ruby grinned "Oh Weiss! This is my cousin, Kane. Kane, this is my  
friend Weiss." Ruby stepped back grinning broadly at her friend and cousin. Weiss looked her up and down before extending a hand "It's nice to meet you." She said. Kane smirked "Yes, it should be." She grabbed Weiss' hand as the girl sputtered  
indignantly. "So, Ruby, who's on your team?"

"Well, you've already met Weiss. So you can come and meet Blake. And guess who else is on my team " Ruby chirped happily. "Who?" Kane smiled as the girl grabbed her wrist in excitement.  
"Yang!"  
"really? That's great, you two will work together really well. Make sure you give her a hand whenever she needs it alright? You know how reckless she can be" Kane said with a smile. Ruby grabbed her cousins hand and dragged her towards their dormitory. 

* * *

Wow that was pretty trashy. Oh well if you hated it let me know in the review or if you liked it I guess follow and review. Check out some of my other stories if you want to...

Ya  
Bye!


End file.
